Welcome to the WWE
Welcome to the WWE is the first episode of WWE Total Divas. It is the first overall episode. Summary The WWE Divas begin their preparations for WrestleMania XXIX, resulting in The Bella Twins, Brie and Nikki, receiving disappointing news about their match. Nikki starts to have doubts regarding her relationship with John Cena; Trinity is embarrassed when Ariane's boyfriend, Vinnie, ends up causing a scene backstage, and she's stuck in the middle. Episode Recap It’s a little more than a week before WrestleMania 29, and the Divas of WWE are getting restless. Personal, professional and romantic worlds collide for The Bella Twins, The Funkadactyls and Natalya on the eve of The Show of Shows, and the arrival of two newcomers only complicates matters for WWE’s warrior princesses on E!'s "Total Divas" premiere. The Bellas, who recently returned after a nearly yearlong absence from WWE, are looking to re-establish themselves as the queen bees of WWE, and their scheduled WrestleMania mixed tag team match against The Funkadactyls (Ariane & Trinity) is their best way to prove it. But while they look to hone their minds and bodies in preparation for WrestleMania, matters of the heart rear their head. Nikki Bella, concerned her relationship with John Cena isn’t progressing as fast as her sister Brie’s union with Daniel Bryan, confronts the 11-time WWE Champion about his intentions over dinner. Although The Champ stops short of putting a ring on it, Nikki leaves the New York City hot spot with his assurance that she’s the only woman for him. Meanwhile, veteran Diva Natalya grapples with the disappointment of not only being left off the WrestleMania card, but also being assigned to “babysit” the two newest Diva hopefuls, Eva Marie and JoJo, for the week. Her wariness of the twosome only grows when Eva Marie is instructed to dye her brown locks blonde to differentiate her from The Bella Twins, but the newcomer defies orders and instead turns her hair fire-engine red. While Eva Marie’s gall impresses WWE officials, The Bellas still remain leery of the young lioness looking to take their spot, and engage in some friendly hazing to remind the newbies of who runs things. The week comes to a head at WrestleMania itself, but all the petty rivalries are rocked in tandem when the Divas’ match is cut after the previous bout runs over its allotted time limit. Having been scrubbed from The Show of Shows, the five Divas put aside their differences and turn to each other for comfort and advice, as well as find friendship in shared disappointment … for now, at least. Image Gallery TD_101_Photo_002.jpg TD_101_Photo_001.jpg TD_101_Photo_004.jpg TD_101_Photo_005.jpg TD_101_Photo_003.jpg TD_101_Photo_006.jpg TD_101_Photo_007.jpg TD_101_Photo_008.jpg TD_101_Photo_009.jpg TD_101_Photo_010.jpg TD_101_Photo_011.jpg TD_101_Photo_012.jpg TD_101_Photo_013.jpg TD_101_Photo_014.jpg TD_101_Photo_015.jpg TD_101_Photo_016.jpg TD_101_Photo_017.jpg TD_101_Photo_018.jpg Notes * Debut episode of Total Divas. * Unseen footage from the LA Camp that featured NXT Divas Lana, Devin Taylor, Eva Marie, JoJo, & Veronica Lane was shown briefly during the episode. Category:WWE television episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 1) Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Layla Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon